keserű bosszú
by Hitoshi Ayame
Summary: van választásod ? biztos tudod ki vagy valojában ? és annak is mutatod magad ? ezt meg tudhatod Ai szemszőgébol aki egy tragédiában elveszti szüleit és a világ megváltozik ennek lehetünk itt ebben tanui
**Hello . nos első történetem , bár kicsit mély hangulata van hisz anno depreszios korszakomban irtam . Remélem tetszik és várom a kommenteket is :D legyen az bár milyen is .**

 **majd igyekszem hétről hétre egyre több történetemet és ficcimet** **leirni nektek**

* * *

Az új diák

Vajon mindenki olyan jó mint, amilyennek mutatja magát? Vagy csak egy álarc arra , hogy elrejtsük az igazi énünket ,a bennünk lakózó rosszat. Ezt nem tudni de abban biztosak lehetünk,hogy nem hazudhatunk magunknak ,hogy kik is vagyunk valójában.

Egy átlagos nap volt annyival másabb volt abban, hogy egy új tanuló jött hozzánk. Még első napja volt az iskolában de már szemfüles volt . Már-már engem is figyelt mit csinálok. De miért is? Talán mert más voltam , mint a többiek .Nem ,minta ki lettem volna közösítve, vagy ilyes mi. Én ilyen voltam és kész.

Már mindenki várta őt. Az osztályterem zajosabb volt ,mint szokott. A diák társaim találgattak, vajon hogy nézz ki milyen lehet és hasonló kérdések merültek fel. Biztos tudjátok ,hogy szokott menni a fiuk egy csini lányt várnak, a lányok pedig egy helyes srácot ,aki romantikus …stb.

„ _Engem ez nem érdekel ,mert utálom a nyálas érzelgős dolgokat_ _"_

De ez most nem így volt.

-Ó,remélem hogy lány lesz ! - szólt Sue.

 _Otonashi Sue rövid szőke hajú, kékes szeme van és próbál mindig aranyosan kinézni .15 éves , 40kgnek mondja magát, de szerintem több is és 160 cm magas. Ő egy olyas fajta lány aki élet vidám és mindig nyafog. Egy igazi önfejű hülye. .Gyakran idegesít a nyávogásával, mert úgy gondolja, ha hisztizik akkor mindent elér. De nem mindig sikerül neki. Én legalább is ilyenek nézem őt , de ez személytől függ._

\- Mi?! Ide nem lány kell hanem egy igazi férfi. Lányból van elég !- mondta Len.

 _Takami Len sötét szőke, barnás szemű élénk srác.15 éves 60kg és 168cm magas. Vagánynak akar látszani, de szerintem nincs meg az benne, hogy az legyen . Focizik ez az amit nagyon szeret a video játékokon kívül . Mindig mindent próbál elviccelni, de ezekért gyakran meg is büntetik._

\- Ch , még hogy férfi .Te is alig bírsz el egy széket a többiről nem is szólva ,ha ő is fiú lesz csak rosszabb lesz ez az osztály ,mint kellene !- vágta rá Yuno.

 _Harataro Yuno barna hajú zöld szemű.15 éves, 46kg és 163cmmagas. Rendes lány bár , nem tudja eldönteni hogy kinek az oldalán legyen. Régen nagy követőm volt . Mostanra viszont mássokkal barátkozik. Maga biztos , kemény lánynak mutatja magát . Valamennyire az is, de gyakran felhúzza magát dolgokon vagy hisztérikus rohamot kap. Nincs addig bajom vele míg engem békén hagy_ _._

\- Mi az hogy gyenge? A lányok idegesítőek, és különben is a fiúk kevesen vannak ! - szólt vissza Len .

\- Ez nem is igaz ti fiúk többen vagytok , ellenben a lányok alig vannak ! –mondta Sue.

\- Nem is baj . Úgy csak jobb!

\- Mekkora egy idióta vagy te Len! – szolt közbe Yuno

\- Én?! És akkor te mi vagy? Várj ne is válaszolj rá ,úgy is tudom a válasz. Jaj hát én lány vagyok , okosabbak és szebbek vagyunk a fiúknál! Jaj ne , letört a körmöm! jaj! Jaj!- mondta miközben ezt el játszottal Len .

\- De egy szemét vagy. Most kicsinállak !- mondta dühösen miközben az ingjét gyűrte fel Yuno.

\- Hé hé . Álljatok le! Mit kell ezen veszekedni ,hogy ki milyen hülye ! – mondta Ikuto miközben a terembe lépet.

 _Ashiwaka Ikuto fekete hajú sötét kék szemű. 15 éves , 60kg 170 cm magas. Őt mondanám aztán igazi férfinak. Legtöbbnyire csendes és nyugodt természetű . De szeret másokkal lenni aranyos mikor nevet vagy mosolyog, persze ezt nem úgy értem mint ha szeretném , csak bírom és ennyi. Gyerekkorunk óta ismerem , de nem rémlik sok belőle. Nagyon vagány , lázadó típus ._

\- Ikuto ! Nem is amiatt veszekedünk ! – mondta Sue a mosolygós arccal. – Hm, akkor mi miatt?

\- Hát, azon ,hogy fog kinézni az új diák!

\- Ó, így már érthető! De hiába kevés a lány attól még lehet fiú!- mondta békésen Ikuto ,hogy nyugtassa a kedélyeket.

– Arról te ne is álmodj ! – mondta kiabálva Yuno.

\- Lány lesz és kész- mondta kicsit keményen Sue.

\- Ja-ja , persze hogy fiú lesz! – legyintet rá Len.

\- Nem ,mert lány! – erőlködött Sue.

\- Fiú ! – erőlködtek a fiuk .

\- Lány !- kiabáltak vissza a lányok.

\- Fiú

\- Lány

\- Fiú

\- lány

\- Nem tök mindegy melyik lesz!? Ugyan úgy ide fog járni és meghalni , mint ti ! – ordítottam fel.

 _Nos ez volnék én . A nevem Hataki Ai . A nevem miatt gyakran azt hiszik hogy valami jó kis lány lehetek, de nem az vagyok . Az „ai" azt jelenti szeretet. Hosszú fekete hajam van és lila szemem.15 éves , 42kg és 165cm magas vagyok . Legtöbbnyire csendben ülök a helyemen , és próbálom magam kizárni a többiektől , de nem mindig sikerül ez . Ridegnek és menőnek tartanak. Jó tanuló vagyok , a tanárok mindig azt mondják én vagyok a tökéj , de ezzel vitába szállnék._

\- He?!- néztek nagyot a többiek.

\- Ú-ugye nem komolyan mondtad Ai?- kérdezte féléken Sue.

\- De ! –vágtam rá.

Az osztályban olyan nagy csend volt, hogy szinte hallani lehetet a pislogásukat. Ezek után becsengettek és mindenki a helyére ült.

„ _Biztos csak dühében mondta_ _"_ \- gondolták a többiek.

5 perc után a tanár bejött és mindenki felállt .

\- Jó reggelt gyerekek! – köszöntötte az osztályt Hosizage-sepai .

\- Jó reggelt sensei!- viszont üdvözölte az osztály.

 _Akaraku Hosizage a neve , az osztály főnökünk .Fekete hajú és sötét barna szemű. 35 éves és körül belül 186cm magas lehet. Rendes tanár nincs nagy bajom vele ,mert sokat segít ,legfőbbképpen nekem.._

A tanár rögtön bele kezded a mondani valójába.

\- Már tudjátok , hogy jön egy új diák! Fogadjátok szeretettel ! Gyere be! – szólt ki a tanár neki.

Egy fiú lépet be. kellemesen csalódott az osztály, de attól még örültek neki.

-A nevem Sabaraki Mikoto. 15 éves vagyok. Nagyon örvendek .A Yamakoshi Középiskolából jöttem át –mutatkozott be

\- Oh! A Yamakoshiból jöttél? Pedig az jó iskola , legalább is ezt hallottam - mondta a tanár

\- Nekem nem volt jó ,nem jöttbe annyira hogy ott is maradjak

\- Így már érthető . Nos köszöntünk a Shuken Gimnáziumban. Gyerekek Mikotoval együtt az osztály létszáma 26, ez újrekord. Mikoto kérlek foglalj helyet , bár hova ülhetsz.

Ezzel a fiú el is indult helyet keresni magának. Összesen 4 szabad hely volt, 1 elöl a csücsökben és 3 volt körülöttem.

„ _Hát igen senki se mer mellém ülni_ "

Persze pont mellém ült.

 _nem volt más hol hely mi ?_

\- Le ülhetek melléd?- kérdezte tőlem .

„ _Már ülsz . Akkor minek kérdezed ?"_

én erre csak vállat vontam és ő azonnal kényelmesen el is helyezkedett , ami kicsit bőszített.

* Sue feltette a kezét

\- Tessék Sue mit szeretnél?- kérdezi a tanár

\- Csak annyit szeretnék tudni , miért van kevesebb lány mint fiú a suliban-

\- Ezt ne tőlem kérdezd … Biztos a felvételi alapján nem mindegyik lány írt olyan jót hogy felvegyék ide őket

„ _Persze egy részt miatta is van, és egy nagyon kicsit miattam , de az más történet"_

\- Oh így már érthető

\- Na de kezdjük is el az órát- azzal el is kezdte – Na akkor 1813-ban történt…

Eközben hozzám szólt Mikoto

\- Szia . Téged hogy hívnak ? Szerinted milyen ez a suli?- mosolyog rám kedvesen és közben el kezdett fel mérni engemet. Látszot rajta hogy pont az a típusú akivel minden ki barátkozik és otthon tejben vajban fürösztik.

De én csak néztem ki az ablakon mit sem törődve vele vagy épp a tanárt . felvettem egy bizonyos pózt amivel azt próbáltam kifejezni neki hogy hagyón . Az asztalomra könyököltem és a kezemmel tartottam a fejem . Ő meg csak nézett engem és várta a választ.

\- Hé ! Ez az osztály nagyon jó meg a suli is szóval nem fogsz unatkozni- válaszolt helyettem Yuno

\- Oh kösz

\- Ja bocsi , milyen faragatlan vagyok . A nevem Harataro Yuno . Örvendek- mosolygott rá biztatóan.

\- Viszont- de alig hogy kimondta vissza is fordult hozzám

Yuno megnézte a fiút , látszott rajta ,hogy első látásra bele szeretett, hisz úgy nézett ki mint egy aranyos gyerek mosolyogna rád .

„ _Mindjárt rosszul leszek tőlük . „_

És így néztük a dolgokat, persze ki mit.

\- Hé! Yuno! Mikoto! figyeljetek ! – szólt végre rájuk Hosizage-sensei

\- De miért csak mi ? Aival mi van ?- háborodott fel Yuno

\- Ai mint tudjuk jól, jó tanuló ne keverd bele őt a dologba. Viszont ha te nem figyelsz nem biztos hogy sikerül a dolgozatod. Jut is eszembe .. Gyerekek a következőórán dolgozatott fogtok írni !

Mindenki felháborodt ezen és nagy nyüzsgés lett

\- Elég legyen gyerekek ! – erre már mindenki csendben maradt . Mikor már csend volt a tanár végre tovább folytatatta az órát .

Mikoto vissza- vissza nézet rám párszor . hamar eltelt ez az óra. kicsengetek.

\- Oh már vége is . Jól van gyerekek a következő órán folytatjuk , a házi a munka füzetben ehhez az anyag részhez kapcsolódó dolgokat kitölteni. És ne feledjétek a következő órán doga lesz. Addig is viszlát - majd felálltunk elköszöntünk és a tanár elhagyta a termet .

Mikoto első dolga az volt hogy a szünetben oda jött hozzám .

\- Szia ! én vagyok az új srác . Örülök hogy meg ismerhetlek … Ai? – mondta bátortalanul .

„ _Szerinted vak vagyok és nem vettem észre. hogy te vagy az új gyerek . mindjárt kinyírom itt helyben „_

Nem mondtam neki semmit .

„ _Biztos halkan mondtam neki „- gondolta_

 _-_ Szia !

de süket fülekre talált . Az ablak felé fordultam ,hogy ne kelljen látnom őt.

Ő csak nézett és méregetett .

„ _Látszik rajta milyen magányos . Milyen szép is ettől, főleg a szemei. A szemeiben mint, ha gyűlölet látszana, de nem fejez ki semmilyen érzelmet. Úgy csinál, mint egy Gésa. De érdekes egy lány_ "- mosolygót magában .

\- Hé! – akart hozzám érni mikor

\- Hagyd őt , nem a szavak embere – szólt rá Yuno

„ _Végre valami jót is csinál „_

\- De hát …

\- Gyere inkább töltsd velünk a szünetet – ment oda hozzá és megragadta a karját

\- Hát jól van – még gyorsan végig nézett rajtam és akkor szúrta ki a katanámat.

„ _Kardja van? Miért? És hogy hogy beszabadd ezt neki hoznia? Nem Szólnak érte ? Talán ön védelmet tanul ._ \- csodálkozott el ezen .

Yuno közben oda vitte a többiekhez ,és meg ismerkedet Lennel, Sueval és Ikutoval is . Mivel szokott néha velük lenni ő. kérdezgették és körbe állták őt a többiek , szinte istenítetek már Mikotot

„ _Oh te jó ég , hogy lehet egy ember ilyen . Meg akarok halni „_

Jó pár óra utáni szünetben ez volt . Végül jött az ebéd szünet olyankor mindenki ki megy a teremből . Mikoto volt az utolsó és így még gyorsan vissza nézett a terembe , hogy milyen is ,és rögtön ki is szúrt engem . Már épp indult volna felém mikor Yuno hívta őt és , ezért meg fordult és ment utánuk. Én ott maradtam egyedül és élveztem a magányt

* ebéd szünet másokkal

\- Mi az Mikoto?- kérdezte Sue

\- Ja csak azon tanakodok Ai miért nem jött ki .Vagy ő később szokott jönni ?

\- ő sosem jön ki szünetre – vágta rá Yuno

\- miért? Nem szólnak rá?- nézett kérdőn

\- Nem általában hagyják, hogy ott üljön egész nap. Bár sosem értem miért ?

\- Értem

\- Amúgy ha bármilyen kérdésed és segítség kell neked csak nyugodtan szólj nekem . Fordulj nyugodtan hozzám

\- Rendben- mosolygót – Amúgy _Ő_ milyen lány ?

\- Erre most inkább nem válaszolnék ..- motyogta

\- Miért érdekel ennyire?- kérdezte Sue

\- Hát nem is tudom ..

\- Jobb ha inkább nem foglalkozol vele és békém hagyod – szólalt meg Ikuto

\- Miért ?

\- Ai magának való jobb szeret egyedül lenni és utálja ha nyaggatják. De ha elfogadsz egy jó tanácsot akkor inkább nem érdeklődsz utána és hagyod .-mondta sötéten – De a te gondod lesz ha bár mi lesz – dőlt hátra a széken

\- Oké

Mikor véget ért ez a szünet is mindenki vissza jött a terembe és folytatódtak a órák tovább . Mikoto folyton nézet engem és rólam merengett.

„ _Miért ilyen ? Miért kivételeznek vele? És miért nem mondanak róla semmi a többiek ?"_

Végre vége lett a sulinak az napra. Elmentem egy helyre ahová néha megyek suli után . Egy kis dombra a honnan szép kilátás van a sulit és a város egy kis részére. Békés hely ezért is szeretek oda járni. Szép őszi idő volt, és a kilátás is elképesztő volt. De sajna nem sokáig élvezhetem, mert Mikoto követet engem . Odalépet mellém és elcsodálkozott kicsit .

\- Milyen gyönyörű –állapította meg . Én csak biccentetem.

\- Gyakran jársz ide ?- kérdezte tőlem kíváncsian. Vállat vontam erre.

A kardomat a csípőmre volt akasztva és a táskámat meg a kezemben tartottam . Közben kellemes szél fujt ami a szoknyámat meglengette.

\- Az a kard miért van nálad ? Talán ön védelemre jársz ?

\- Nem – válaszoltam neki . Aminek szerintem titkon nagyon örülhetett.

\- Akkor miért ?

\- Ön védelemből

\- De hát akkor csak jársz . nem ?

\- Nem . És jobb ha nem foglalkozol velem és békén hagysz – azzal sarkon fordultam és elindultam

\- Hé ! Mi a neved ? Ennyit meg tudhatok ?- kiáltotta utánam

\- Ai. Hataki Ai- mondtam és tovább mentem . Nem foglalkoztam vele.

Lassan haza értem . Egyedül laktam egy ősi japán házban . Amint beléptem a házba rögtön le is vettem a cipőmet. Majd bementem a szobámba és leültem tanulni holnapra. Miután befejeztem és bepakoltam a táskámba a holnapi tan cuccaimat, sőt még volt időm belekezdeni a mai dolgokba is. Már készen voltam mindennel épp, csak tanulgattam, amikor kaptam egy sms-t a telefonomra. Az volt a jel, hogy készüljek mert munka van.

felálltam és levettem az egyenruhámat helyette meg egy másik ruhát vettem fel. Egy fekete matróz felső, amihez volt egy fehér kendön amin volt egy vörös csík, és egy fekete fél hosszú az alján vörös csík volt, ebből állt a „munka ruhám „. Ezek után össze fogtam lófarokba a hajam, de kilógott két tincs ,persze direkt. Fogtam a kardom és elindultam.

Egy kis háznál álltam meg , ami egy kocsma volt vagy kis fogadonak is mondható. Tipikus , hogy itt találom őket. Beléptem az ajtón. Üres volt az egész hely persze akié volt a hely a pultja mögött bujt meg, ők meg egy asztalnál ültek és úgy mondd „ ünnepeltek". A kardom tokját a földhöz vertem jó erősen , hogy fel figyeljenek rám.

\- Oh ! Ai! De rég láttunk. Gyere ülj le te is közénk és szórakozunk- mondta Miu.

Erre én rögtön kirántottam a kardomat a tokjából és a legközelebbi ember nyakához tartottam.

\- Én kicsit más, hogy szórakoznék

\- Ai nem gondolod kicsit túl komolyan veszed a dolgokat?- közben a kardomra tette a kezét és lenyomta a földre.

Azzal gyorsan el is húztam ezzel megvágva kezét.

\- Mester azt mondta most már vége. Túlságosan felhívtátok magatokra a figyelmet ezért bűnhődnötök kell. Sok vér folyt miattatok és most rám hárult e feladat , hogy tegyem amit kell ilyenkor – válaszoltam rá .

\- Igen ?- mondta gonoszan Miu és azzal mindenki elővették kardját, közben fel is álltak

\- Öten egy ellen ez nem fair és én még lány is vagyok.- mondtam kis ártatlanul- De mindegy is. Annál jobb lesz titeket legyözni- vigyorogtam gonoszul. A legközelebbi férfire rá suhintottam a kardommal , az helyben meg is halt .

\- Oké ! Ki a következő?- mondtam vérszomjasan

Erre ketten rám támadtak, ugyan olyan mozdulatokkal . Én meg magam elé tartottam a kardomat hogy védekezzek . Végig suroltam a kardomat a kardjaikon és feléjük támadtam. Az egyik elugrot a másiknak viszont sikerült megvágnom a lábát , és igy földre is került . A nyakához tartottam a kardomat amitől meg is ijedt egy percre, majd mosolyogni kezdet

" _na most véged_ "- gondolta magában.

De én kiszurtam azt hogy hátulról támadnak egy kis üveg szilánkban . Gyorsan elvágtam annak a férfinak a torkát aki ott feküdt , majd szél sebesen hátra fordultam védekezni.

\- Kettő kész már csak hármom van ! Ez könnyebb lesz mint gondoltam .- vigyorogtam

\- Ne bizd el magad Ai- vágta rá Miu

Ő és egy másik csávó támadtak nekem egy össze hangolt de még is teljesen más mozdulatokkal támadtak. Elugrottam és magam elé téve a kardom védekeztem kivédve a támadásokat. Hátra szaltoztam és közben elő vettem a tűimet és az ujjaim közé szoritottam és már a földre is érkeztem .

\- Most én jövök - és azzal megcéloztam az egyiket . Teli találat volt , hisz kettő a torkába és egy a szemébe furodot bele is halt ebbe . Aki még maradt Miun kivül férfi az nekem rontott. Harcoltunk párpercig és úgy lett vége a kis párbajnak, hogy kitörtem vele az ajtott és az utcára kerültünk az ajtó törmelékeivel . Mig a levegöben voltunk leszurtam őt . Hátra néztem és pont akkor sétált ki békésen Miu .

\- Ai , Ai ,Ai... ez nem tul jó.. még is miért csinálod ezt ?

\- Már mondtam , a Mester mondta , hogy öljelek meg titeket

\- Biztos ezt akarod ? Ez lennél Ai ? Egy vérszomjas gyilkos ... Elég elkeseritő .. Egy altalán van neked _igaz útad ?_ \- nézett rám a rideg szemeivel .

Ekkor meg rohamoztak az emlékek.

" _\- Anya! Anya! Mi az az_ _ **igaz út**_ _?_

 _\- Ezt miért kérded kicsim ?_

 _-Apa mondta hogy kövessem a saját igaz útamat ... de nem tudom hogy értette ezt . Egyáltalánt mit jelet ez ? Mi értelme van ?- néztem rá értetlenül ._

 _Anya legugolt hozzám_

 _\- Ez az jelenti hogy kövesd az álmaidat , hogy tud hogy mi akarsz lenni mit szeretnél csinálni . Érted ?_

 _\- Azt hiszem igen_

 _\- Tudod Apád neked csak a legjobbat akarja . Biztos azért mondta mert sokat vár el töled , hogy büszke lehesen rád ._

 _\- Majd az lesz ahogy te is , majd meg látod_

 _\- Szeretlek kicsim_

 _\- Én is Anya ... "_

Kinyitottam a szememet .

\- Nekem az igaz útam nem tartozik senkire !

\- Hát legyen igy Ai .. aztán ne hogy megbánd

Be álltunk támadó helyzetbe és ezzel eljött a mindent eldöntő csapás . Fel ugrottunk és ugy támadtunk a másiknak , egymás mellet elmentünk és gugolva érkeztünk . Nekem a hajgumim elszakadt a támadástól és igy lobogott is , de Miu meg kifeküdt ez alatt . Mikor feláltam észre vettem valakit , egy fiút . Mikoto volt az .

\- Bá-Bácsikám- taknya nyála egybe folyva dadogta .

Én meg közben leszedtem a jeleket a holt testekről.

\- Miért csináltad ?!

\- Csak azt kapta amit kellet - néztem rá ridegen

Remeget látszot rajta hogy kivan és igy a helyzeti sokktól elájult. Hivtam a mentőket neki és addig vártam mig oda nem értek , hogy ne essen baja , majd utána mentem előre a sötét utcákba .


End file.
